


Can you stand the rain?

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Light Smut, Long One Shot, Modern Westeros, Post-Break Up, Some angst, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: It had been ten years since they saw each other. What happens when an unexpected package brings them back together. Done for the Jonerys Valentine's Day event on Tumblr, with the prompts:Love Song AUBreak up AUThe one that got awayAgain, I'm still not good at summarys so yeah, check it out.





	Can you stand the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote for the Jonerys Valentines Day event on Tumblr with the prompts Love Song AU, Break up AU and The one that got away. 
> 
> The title of this song and overall theme was inspired by the song "Can you stand the rain?" by New Edition
> 
> Thank you to Starkgaryen4life in checking this over for me and pointing out my laziness LOL. 
> 
> Thank you my good friend Modius Operandi who I pester with military questions and owe my interpretation of Jon in this fic to several conversations we've had over the last couple of months. 
> 
> Moodboard by Me :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It looked like a bomb exploded, unleashing a clutter of pink, red and regrettably her favorite color purple regurgitated on every surface of the diner she was currently sitting in. Daenerys rolled her eyes at the heart decorations and the cherubic grin of the naked cupid shooting arrows at unsuspecting patrons.

 

“Stupid fae,” Dany muttered into her cup of tea. She raised her left hand, shooting an imaginary gun with her finger at the mischievous deity. She blew off the imaginary gun smoke with a chuckled. Missandei shook her head at Dany’s antics while glancing tucking into her Lysine omelet. Dany took another sip of her tea.

 

“How is my protégé?” She asked, gesturing towards her friends burgeoning stomach.

 

“She’s good today,” Missandei brought her hand down, rubbing her stomach. “If the old wives tales hold any truth, the amount of heartburn I've had, she will have a head full of hair." Missandei hiccup turned into a giggle.

 

Dany started to giggle as well at her friends' predicament. The waitress briefly stopped at their table to refill their drinks.

 

 “Bless her,” Dany shook her head, inwardly cringing at her Pepto-Bismol pink holiday theme attire.

 

“You just had to pick this place, didn’t you?” 

 

“What?” Missy looked around. “They have the best breakfast in Meereen, I had a craving?” she shrugged.

 

Dany laughed outright. “Missy you are always blaming your cravings, just last week you had Grey searching for Naathi papayas?”

 

“Hey in my defense, I did have a craving and I’ve already apologized to Grey, I didn’t know how hard it would be to find Naathi papayas in season in Meereen?”

 

“Or how far your husband would go to get those for you?” Dany pointed out.

 

Missandei laughed, throwing her napkin at Dany. “Poor Grey, but he took it in stride. However, I don’t think he will be indulging me with any more of my midnight cravings for papaya.”

 

Dany raised her water glass to her lips, taking a sip of it. “Had I known that Meereen readily took part in these celebrations, I wouldn’t have moved here.”

 

Missandei’s amber eyes narrowed with confusion before slowly widening in realization.

 

_There it is._

 

“I thought you didn’t mind Valentine’s Day? You spent last year with me at the spa and the year before that you had a date and before that- “  

 

“Okay okay, your right. I don’t necessarily hate Valentine’s day.”

 

“Then what’s wrong with this year? You didn’t mind it the year Daario took you on a romantic getaway to Tyroshi?” Missandei leaned forward, her forearms resting on the table. “Or the year Drogo took you backpacking around the forest of Ifeqevron?”

 

Dany leaned back into the plush red booth. Crossing her arms across her chest. “This year is just different that’s all”

 

Missy flicked an errant onion at her. “Really?” she laughed. “Because I’ve known you for seven years and I don’t remember you hating this holiday. I know you hate when they put the decorations up early.”

 

“It’s a month away!?” she shrieked, quickly lowering her voice as nearby patrons shot glares her way.

 

“I just hate the commercialization of it, it’s just too much and the hype? If I see one more eternity necklace advert I will pummel something.” Dany picked up her fork and started poking at the remains of her eggs benedict.

 

“Plus, I didn’t think they celebrated it with this much gusto here, that was one of the main reasons I moved over here, otherwise I would’ve stayed in Dragonstone to be inundated with this shit.” She joked with a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Interesting,” her friend smirked. “This wouldn’t have something to do with a mysterious person from your past that you refuse to talk about?”

 

The jovial smile quickly dropped from her face as her thoughts drifted back to the package that she left abandoned on her dining room table.

 

“So, what are you and Grey doing for Valentine’s Day?" she changed the subject. "The last one before my protégé arrives? Any plans?" 

 

Missandei quietly studied her before answering. “Nothing that I am aware of, considering I’ll be well into my third trimester by then. A quiet evening at home with no heartburn would be fantastic. You?”

 

“The Forensic conference in Braavos, nothing special.”

 

"Speaking of special, whatever happened to Lazio? I thought you guys were getting along well?"

 

Dany lifted her arm, signaling for the waitress with a nod. “Nothing really, he wanted more and I wasn’t ready for it, “she shrugged.

 

Dany could feel Missy observant amber gaze scrutinizing her every move. The waitress appeared with the check, Dany placed her credit card in its holder and handed it back to the waitress with a smile.

 

 “So,” Dany picked up her cooled tea. “What do you have planned the rest of the day for us?”

 

The corner of her mouth turned up. “Well, I thought we could walk along the North wall, maybe walk the waterfront of Dragon’s Bay or take the scenic route to the Great Pyramid?  then hang out at your place while Grey and my brothers finish up the baby’s room.”

 

 “So, in other words, one of your wandering adventures?" 

 

“Of course, I gotta take as many of my wandering adventures before she arrives.”

 

“You do know that once my protégé arrives you can still maneuver around the city.”

 

“I know, it will just be different that’s all.” Missy turned away.

 

Dany didn’t question her friend’s reasoning, she was well aware of the changes having a child does to a woman after Elia pregnancies.  “I thought they finished with the room last weekend?”

 

Missandei and Grey had been married for three years living in a modest condo near the pyramid of Naqqan, but once she discovered she was pregnant. Grey had been adamant that their child was going to grow up in a house with space, a luxury he didn’t have growing up in Astapor. The two had found an older house in a quiet neighborhood in the outskirts of Meereen. The house was spacious and the asking price was reasonable but it needed renovation. As much as Missandei wanted to stay downtown near the Great Pyramid, the thought of starting their family in their one-bedroom condo wasn’t feasible.  After closing on the house, the renovations immediately started and had been on schedule until recently. It was just the last part of the renovation that was taking longer than expected.

 

“Grey didn’t like the floors, they were squeaky.” She deadpanned with a hint of mirth.

 

“Thankfully, Mossa and Mars are in town and are helping him replace the floor and painting today. You’d think it’s his room as much time and work he’s put into it, but I get it. It’s our first born and he’s the oldest in his family.” She shrugged. 

 

“I just hope they finish in time so we can get the crib together and finally finish the room.”

 

“Well, let me know. I’m off the next couple of weekends. I can always help.” Dany signed the receipt, standing up. “Ready?”

 

Missandei rocked back and forth building up momentum before finally popping up onto her feet with a grin.

 

“Yes, let’s go enjoy the waterfront.” She hooked her arm into Dany’s as both women walked out of the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Dany handed Missy a roll of gauze soaked in witch hazel. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

 

“Nope, I’m okay.” She quickly wrapped the gauze around both feet and ankles leaving them mummified in gauze. 

 

Missy leaned back, elevating them on Dany’s coffee table. “I didn’t even realize it, till you pointed it out.”

 

Dany returned with a glass of water. “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little, it looks worse than what it is, but that’s what I get for trying to be cute.”

 

Dany glanced over to the pair of gladiator sandals abandoned by the door. She picked up the television remote turning it on. “Feel like watching a movie?”

 

“D?”

 

“Hmm?” Dany paused on a crime documentary.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Dany turned to see Missy looking at the mid-size package on her dining room table.

 

“Nothing,” Dany murmured, turning back to the television.

 

“You’re a terrible liar did you know that?”

 

“Really Miss, it’s nothing. It’s just something that came in the mail.”

 

“But you never leave packages unopen or even out in the open, you hate the clutter. As soon as one arrives you open it, put it away and then recycle the box it came in.”

 

Damn her astute observations. Daenerys wanted to deflect her friends inquires but knew Missy may let her slide this time but she wouldn’t forget and ambush her with questions at a later date.  It was her curious nature to do so. _It’s been years, ancient history, right?_ She told herself. Missandei didn’t even know him. _There’s no harm there?_

 

Dany set the remote down and stood up from the couch to retrieve the package. She returned, setting it down on her coffee table. She pulled out a nearby letter opener, slicing through the tape on top.

 

“Damn,” she whispered as she pulled open the box flaps.

 

“What?”

 

Dany reached in and pulled out a large grey sweatshirt with the Night Watch insignia on it. She pressed it to her nose, _after all this time, it still smells like him_. Dany began pulling out objects setting next down next to the box. A small photo album, a pressed rose in a glass picture frame, a tattered copy of one of her favorite books, two rolls of undeveloped film, a CD, a DVD of ‘The Godfather’. A small red and black hoodie, a stuffed wolf, a few ticket stubs and at the bottom, Dany pulled out the last item the box contained.

 

Missy was now standing next to her, peering over her shoulder. “Who is that?”

 

Dany startled, she looked away from the picture. The locked away memories pushing to the forefront of her mind, causing her chest to ache. “Remember that mysterious guy from my past that I don’t talk about.”

 

Missandei shook her head. Dany handed over the framed photo of a young, naive couple, unaware of what the future held for them.

 

“That’s him, Jon Snow.”

 

* * *

 

The shadows in the room grew long as the sunset on Meereen. Dany swirled her the white wine in her glass having switched over to a stronger drink earlier that afternoon. Opening that box had sent a cascade of emotions washing over her normally logical self. It was probably a good thing that Missandei was there. She probably would’ve finished a bottle of wine and started in on the Valyrian whiskey Rhae gave her for her birthday, drinking herself into a numb oblivion.   

 

“When did you last speak to him?”

 

“Ten years ago.”

 

"Wow, and you never reached out in all that time?"

 

Dany shook her head. “No, it was too painful. Five years ago, I did a quick search and saw he had an Instagram account.”

 

“And?”

 

“He looked happy,” she shrugged.

 

“But I don’t get it, you guys look happy and from what you told me this afternoon beside the usual disagreements or petty arguments it seemed you guys had a good relationship, so why end it?”

 

Dany sighed, running her hands through her hair. She had asked herself that the first three years after they broke up. Deep down she knew the reason behind it all but speaking it aloud would force her to acknowledge she had made a mistake. For the first couple of years, she held onto a thin ray of hope that Jon would reach out to her but he never did.

 

“It’s complicated and hard to explain,” she started.

 

“It was the strain of him being deployed. He was gone for six months to a year, only home for two to three months before he left again. On his last deployment, I had just moved to Braavos and started school there. My mom got sick, life, in general, was taking its toll. And one day I realized we had grown apart and the relationship had run its course.”

 

 She picked up the sweatshirt, tracing the lettering with her fingertips. “It just ended.”

 

It took years of self-reflection and meditation for her to recognize that as a couple they had grown apart and it was probably better that they went their separate ways. But just because she accepted it didn’t mean she had no regrets. Dany regretted it as soon as she hung up the phone that night ten years ago.

 

“Where did the package come from?”

 

_Good question, Vis may know how it got here_. “I’m not sure, but it was sort of a tradition we started after his first deployment in the north. I would send him care packages to where ever he was. I would pack his favorite snacks, a few movies and CD’s, a book or two, pictures, a letter and always an item of clothing. And he would send similar items back to me. It was like he was there with me even though he was thousands of miles away.” She picked up the pressed rose in the glass picture frame.

 

"On our fourth anniversary, we decided to do one but send it to our future selves, like a time capsule. Fill it with stuff from the early days of our relationship and we would open it together on our tenth anniversary. This was from our first date.” She held up the pressed rose, her mouth curved into a sad smile.

 

 “I first met Jon during a morning run. We literally ran into each other, he was training for the Night Watch Ranger course. We started talking and eventually started training together, going on morning runs together on his off days.” Dany leaned back against the chair, closing her eyes. The memory of them running along the paths of the White Knife.

“After almost three months he asked me out for dinner. ‘our first official date’ as he put it. But it ended up being a disaster.” She chuckled.

 

“I waited for him, all dressed ready to go out to a fancy dinner, wearing my favorite black dress.  Two hours later he shows up in his PT sweats, covered in mud with a single rose in his hand.”

 

Missandei laughed. “What happened?”

 

“Jon’s unit had a poor performance on their morning course so, in order to build team unity, his Commander sent them back to repeat the course and a two-mile run. Jon literally ran straight from the barracks to my dorm room.” She laughed again.

 

“I mean how could I be angry? I knew how important it was for him to lead his unit. He could’ve easily called and told me what happen but he ran to my dorm; three miles away.” She sighed.

 

 “The act was so endearing, I couldn’t deny the budding feelings I was having for him. I fell in in love with him that night. I knew then he was it for me.” Dany wiped away the moisture she felt building up around her eyes.  Missy moved next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

 

“You still miss him, don’t you?”

 

There was no reason to hide it from Missandei, there was something cathartic about finally admitting it. Dany nodded not trusting her voice, struggling to fight back the sob that was burning her throat. Rhaegar and Vis didn’t even know what happened between her and Jon. When asked she gave a vague enough answer so not to cause any further inquiries. Dany angrily wiped her darken eyes, the fortified walls she had built up were slowly crumbling. The silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Missy quickly scooted over on the couch, pulling her into her arms shushing her cries.

 

“Have you try contacting him on his social media?”

 

“No,”

 

“Why not?”

 

Dany pulled away. “The way things ended…. I can’t face him, Miss. I know I hurt him and he didn’t deserve that and he doesn’t deserve to have his life interrupted because I’m finally admitting my regrets.”

 

There was a sharp knock on her condo door that interrupted Missy’s response. Dany quickly stood up and walked over, unlocking the door, opening it.

 

“Hey,” Grey stepped into the room.

 

“Hey,” Dany murmured. She could hear Missy shuffling in the background. Dany caught Grey bronze gaze flickering with concern back and forth between the two. Missy stepped up next to them, shaking her head.

 

“Did you finish the room?”

 

"Yeah, it's all done," Grey replied. "We'll finish cleaning up tomorrow, Mars just finished putting the furniture together. It will all be ready for you two to finish decorating it for our baby girl.” He grinned, pulling Missy close, kissing her on her forehead.

 

“You guys have a good day?”

 

“Yeah, you know how it is with Dany.” Missy pulled her into a lingering hug. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

Dany nodded. Missy pulled back, resting her hand on her shoulders.

 

“I mean it, Grey will drive back out and get you, won’t you love?”

 

“Yeah, anything for Dany,” he grinned.

 

"I'll be fine, I'll call you in the morning." She bid her friends' goodbye and closed the door behind them. Dany looked at the contents of the box still strewn across her coffee table.

 

“Fuck it,” she muttered. She went to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of whiskey, tossing the decorative bow in the process and headed towards her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“That was shit shot,” Grenn muttered. “I thought you were good at pool Jon?”

 

Jon cursed again. Missing the side pocket. "I am if I don't have a hairy, pale ass flashed in front of me.”

 

Tormund bellowed with laughter. Quickly pulling up his pants. “Hey, you said next round is on the loser and I plan to take full advantage of the fact that Jon hasn’t lost yet.”

 

“Fuck off Tormund,” Jon laughed, sitting back on the bar stool letting Grenn take his shot.

 

“I would if you didn’t keep stealing all the lass’s attention with that pretty face of yours.” The tall ginger barked.

 

“Hey, Hey,” Pyp stepped forward with two beers in his hands. “In all fairness, because of the quality of women that pretty face has helped attract to our ragtag group, I will gladly take the sloppy seconds."

 

“Too right,” Edd pipped in from behind. “I still keep in touch with one of Val’s friends, thanks to those brooding granite eyes.”

 

“Let’s not forget those luscious brown curls,” Sam mocked with a chuckled. “That’s how I met Gilly, her friend thought Jon was cute.”

 

The chorus of laughter and jeers erupted at Jon’s expense. It seemed the time honor practice of teasing Jon had started earlier than he expected.

 

“You all can fuck off,” he laughed. “I have played wingman for all your escapades over the years.” He pointed out as he took another sip of his beer. “Pyp are you still dating that girl from the Vale?”

 

“No, I’m a free man, the curse of the Night Watch strikes again.” He announced as he unceremoniously sat down in a nearby chair, taking another sip of his beer, swaying slightly.

_Well, that explains why he’s already drunk_.

 

It was an unspoken but common knowledge that once you committed to being a Ranger in the Night Watch, you were destined to spend your life as a bachelor. The constant travel, the stress of months of deployment and missing life moments that made it hard on any and all relationships. Even in retirement, adjusting to life as a civilian had its drawbacks. It was often easier to remain alone.

 

“Now, had I known a Ranger's life would condemn me to a life of loneliness, I would have opted for a medical course once I graduated from the Night Watch Basic Course." Pyp lamented with a long swig of his beer.

 

 

 “You know as well as I do you’d be a terrible nurse and your unit would be lost without you.” Jon reached over, taking away one of the beers from Pyp’s grip, setting it on a nearby table. “And you’re done for the night.”

 

Pyp nodded his head, agreeing. “That’s why you were our leader, Jon.”

 

Grenn whooped and started clapping his hands, cutting off Jon’s response. “Alright Jon, make this shot and Tormund is buying the next round.”

 

Jon rubbed some chalk onto the tip of his pool stick. He walked around the table once, ignoring Tormund’s horrible attempt at doing a jig in the corner in a sad attempt to distract him. Jon leaned over, lining up the shot. As he pulled the cue stick back, he felt and smelled a hot, barley laced breath against his ear. Jon smirked and knocked the eight ball into the corner pocket. He stood up with a grin, Grenn and Edd laughing in the background.

 

“Get the ale Tormund.”

 

Tormund gave him a good-natured shove in the shoulder before heading toward the bar to buy the next round. After several deployments around Westeros and the Free Cities, the 998th Rangers regiment of the Night Watch were mostly retired and scattered around the world. Yet the brotherhood the formed while serving together brought them together on rare occasions, that night is one of them.

 

Sam was the first to complete his service and settle down with Gilly. He was now living in Oldtown, working as an EMT. Grenn and Ed followed next. They both stayed local near the base in Queenscrown and had taken up jobs in the Northern branch of the government. Tormund was still active but was set to retire next year. He was planning on returning to his home in the north to settle down. Surprisingly Pyp was still active and had just returned from a deployment in Skagos. As much as he complained about being lonely, Jon was aware that his complaints weren’t unwarranted. Years ago, on an assignment in Dorne, Pyp revealed that he had lost his family before he enlisted. Jon immediately sympathized with his friend, having lost his mother at a young age.

 

Jon scanned the thinning crowd at the bar, his gaze landing on Pyp opposite him with his head cradled in the crook of his arm. Sam was sitting next to him, his head bobbing trying not to doze off. _Having a newborn will do that to you_.  Tormund was leaning against the bar chatting up a tall blonde woman. Grenn and Edd sat next to him engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming football season. 

 

These men were more than friends to him, they were his brothers and were his makeshift family an extension of the one in Winterfell. Pyp soft snore caught his attention, Jon hoped Pyp would take notice and retire next year. Tormund had offered Pyp a place to stay with him in the North once he retired. 

 

Jon had only just retired two years prior. He excelled as a Ranger and was recognized for his efforts. He completed officer school and received a full commission. Now that his military career was over he decided to take a consult position as a defense analyst at an independent contractor for the Westeros Department of Defense. The job was easy and less demanding, the only downside was it caused him to travel a lot or as Tormund put it, ‘he'd gone, full civilian.’

 

“Jonno?”

 

"Yeah, Pyp?"

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost one,”

 

“Good, I thought it was earlier.” He dropped off asleep once again.

 

“How life adjusting as new parents?” Jon asked.

 

“Oh, it’s wonderful,” Sam replied with enthusiasm.

 

“Really?” Edd commented, "Weren't you just dozing a minute ago?" 

 

Grenn started chuckling. "My brother tells me this is the easy part when they get mobile that’s when the shit really hits the fan.”

 

The color draining out of Sam’s face caused them all to laugh raucously.

 

“Gentlemen I have to ask you to keep it down, this is a respectable establishment,” Tormund joked, sitting down next to Sam.

 

“He’s right you know, I have several nieces and nephews, it only goes downhill, enjoy it now.” He chortles, clapping him on his shoulders.

 

Jon’s phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out, swiping it open. “Who’s texting us?” Edd asked, leaning over.

 

“Is it the pretty brunette from earlier?” Grenn asked.

 

“Or could it be Val?” Tormund suggested with a wiggle of his bushy eyebrows.

 

"You're all wrong," Jon answered. He hadn't talked to Val in over a year and the pretty brunette was interested in Grenn, so being the good wingman Jon gave her Grenn’s number. He tapped open the app, to see he had a new friend request.

 

_Seven Hells._

 

Jon’s eyes widened as his thumb hovered over the request. The striking blond in the photo looked the same, with a bright toothy grin, her signature lilac eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but there was no mistake that was Daenerys Targaryen.

 

Jon debated for a moment. It had been ten years, why the hell would she send a request now? “Fuck it” he muttered and accepted her request. Jon clicked on her private profile and sent a request off as well. He jammed the phone back into his pocket and took a sip of his ale. His phone vibrated again, he took it out and read the message.

 

_‘Daenerys Targaryen has accepted your friend request’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning had come too soon for Daenerys, the overly bright sunlight shining into her bedroom interrupting her dreamless slumber. Dany turned over with a groan, flinging an arm over her eyes, blocking out the offending light. Her mouth was dryer than the red waste and it felt like her tongue was shellacked to the roof of her mouth with a honey flavored cement. As much as her taste for wine and brown liquors had matured over the years. She never learned from her past mistakes and remembered to not chase one drink with the other. Yet here she was once again with a vicious hangover after a night of drinking. Dany kicked off the sheets and stumbled into her bathroom for a hot shower.

 

She later emerged slightly refreshed but still nauseous while nursing a pounding headache that felt like the Night King’s army was tap dancing on her head. She pulled on her favorite black sweat suit and a pair of sunglasses to block out all light as she made her way into the kitchen to fix some tea and toast. After popping several ibuprofens, Dany sat down at her breakfast bar and started sipping her tea, picking up her abandoned phone.

 

Dany swiped through the notifications, her heart stopping when her attention landed on one in particular.

 

_‘Jon Snow has accepted your friend request’_

 

“Shit, No, No, fuck no, damn it,” she started to ramble, anxiously tapping open the Instagram app.

 

“Shit,” she muttered. That confirmed it, the hazy memory of last night was becoming clear. Somewhere around the third glass of whiskey on the rocks, she must have decided to go perusing on Instagram. It was then she noticed Jon’s once public profile was now private and in a moment of weakness she sent off a request. To her surprise, a few minutes later her phone lit up with the acceptance and with a request for her as well. Dany glanced over to the now diluted remains of the whiskey on her coffee table, shaking her head. “Damn, liquid courage.”

 

She brought her phone up lightly knocking it against her forehead. It had been ten years if she hadn't received that package none of this would've happened. She would still be blissfully ignorant of Jon’s activities, living in content all the while continuing her unassuming life in Meereen.  Speaking of the package; Dany sat up, opening up her contacts and tapped on her brother’s number.

 

After several rings, he picked up.

 

“Well, Well, if it isn’t the prodigal one? Dear Sister, what do I owe this honor of you contacting little old me?”

 

A smirk pulled at her mouth at her brother’s dramatic antics. “Vis, I need to ask you a question. Did you mail a package to me here?”

 

“Probably, I honestly don’t remember, let me ask Doreah.” She could hear him yelling in the background and a voice responding.

 

“Oh yeah, we were clearing the attic and she found it among some of mom’s stuff with your name on it. I told her it was probably something mom wanted you to have so she sent it to you last week. Wait- what?”

 

 She heard his voice become distant as he pulled the phone away again.

 

“She wants to know did you get it?”

 

“That’s why I’m calling Vis, I see your memory hasn’t improved. Have you-”  

 

“Hold on Dany, what?” Vis was yelling in the background with Doreah.

 

 “Okay, fine. Hey Dany, can I call you back, apparently, I forgot we have an appointment this morning. I’ll call you when I get back.”

 

“No worries, Vis. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Bye,”

 

The call ended. In the turmoil that was her morning, she welcomed the brief sense of relief that the call was cut short. It wasn’t that she didn’t like to talk to her brother but he was a bit of an eccentric and tended to ramble. What should’ve been a five-minute conversation often turned into a three-hour discussion that ranges from the history of the Old Empire of Ghis to his thoughts on famous YiTish philosophers.

 

With that part of the mystery solved, Dany’s innate curiosity was eating away at her. She resigned and opened up the app again, going directly to Jon’s page.

 

The pictures were for the most part what she expected. A few artistic nature shots, a photo of his unit in camouflage, holding up assault rifles in front of a tank. While scattered among those were additional photos taken of exotic locals depicting his decorative military career and several shots of a large white dog. As she scrolled, a recent one caused her to pause. It was Jon with his cousin’s at what looked like a wedding. The few times Jon was home for longer than a month, he introduced her to his family. Although she could count on one hand how many times she saw his extended family while dating. Robb and his friend Theon always visited when Jon was home. Inevitably they became her acquaintances as well. _Those friendships ended too._   A shade of sorrow crossed her features with the realization of how her actions had changed everything. She studied the photo attempting to recognize the young adults with the kids, she used to watch Jon playfully interact when they visited Winterfell.

 

The group was situated under a flowery green awning on a summer evening. Jon stood next to Robb with what could only be little Bran and baby Rickon beside him in matching black suits. Robb was grinning at the camera with his bride tucked under his arm.  She was beautiful with pale unblemished skin, her dark brown hair cascading down onto her shoulders with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. Besides her stood a tall stunning redhead. _Sansa? It couldn’t be_ the last time Dany had seen her she was an awkward teenager.  

 

Next to her was a smirking girl that was the mirror image of Jon. _Arya?_ The last time she saw the little girl she was all elbows and knees.

 

Off to the side, Dany instantly recognized a greying Mr. Stark with his wife Catelyn next to him. Dany swiped to see the next photo. It was one of just Jon. He looked the same except he had more scars than she remembered. He still had those dark grey eyes she loved to get lost in but now there was a hint of weariness to them. She chuckled when she saw that he finally grew in a real beard and not the short whiskers he was only allowed to have.  The severe military cut was replaced with dark curls that were partially tucked behind his ears. Jon looked relaxed and happy. He had become the man she knew he could be.

 

Dany sighed, closing her eyes. Her eyes becoming damp as she remembered the last time she spoke to Jon.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys entered the apartment, making sure to leave her muddy boots at the door. She took off her coat, running her hands through her damp hair. The sudden downpours in Braavos were proving to be more unpredictable than she anticipated.

 

Dany moved through the empty rooms, headed towards her bedroom. She was in the middle of changing her clothes when her phone started ringing.

 

“Jon!”

 

“Hey Love,” Jon’s warm voice came through the phone wrapping around embracing her.

 

“I didn’t expect to hear from you? How is Dorne?”

 

“Dusty,” he joked. “How’s the weather in Braavos?”

 

“Raining as usually, but what do you expect?”

 

Jon chuckled, she could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck as usually did when he laughed. “How’s school? Top of your class yet?” 

 

“Ha, I wish. The courses are challenging. Possibly more demanding than I anticipated.”

 

“Hey,” his voice grew soft. “Don’t you go doubting yourself. I believe in you Dany, you’ll be the best forensic scientist in your field. Your ideas will be revolutionary.”

 

"Thank you, Jon." She whispered the familiar ache in her chest worsening. "I just wish you were here. I miss you."

 

She was greeted with silence on the other end, she heard Jon breathing. “Dany- “

 

“I know Jon, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day and I just want us to be physically together on the same continent for once and more than two months at a time.”

 

“I know love and we’ve talked about this before. I’ll be home in two months and then I will come to visit you in Braavos as soon as I can."

 

_Two months?_ “Jon, I thought you were going to be home next month? Now it’s two months? Or is it really three?” she huffed, she made no attempt to hide the irritation in her voice.

 

Jon exhaled. “A soldier in my unit had a family emergency. I gave him my spot.”

 

 "Damn it, Jon,” she cried. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because as their Commander, it was the right choice. What men will want to follow my orders if I can’t make sacrifices for them?”

 

“I know Jon, but this happens all the time. When will you put yourself first? Us first?”

 

Dany hated arguing with him but that seemed to be the norm between them now. Every time they talked they would get into an argument. When he was home everything was fine but as soon as he was getting ready to leave, the arguments would start up again.

 

“My mom is sick Jon.” She blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“She’s sick, the treatments aren’t working,” she sniffed. “I’m heading home to Dragonstone in three days. Rhae is thinking it’s time for hospice”

 

“Love, I’m sorry-”

 

“Do you think they can grant you leave for this?”

 

Jon gave a heavy sigh. “You know it doesn’t work that way. There are rules in place- “

 

"What if you just requested it, Jon, what if? What if- “

 

“I can’t Dany,” she could hear the strain in his voice.  “I’m sorry but I can’t. I doubt they would even grant it if we were married.”

 

The dam holding her emotions at bay was starting to weaken. She bit back a sob. She felt herself losing her grip. “Jon, I need you, I need you here with me, please.”

 

“I am here for you Dany, I’m always here for you.” He stressed.

 

“But it’s not enough,” she whispered. “I want more Jon, I need more.”

 

The line was quiet. “What are you trying to say Dany?”

 

This was it, the moment she had been dreading and avoiding the last couple of months. “Aren’t you tired of it Jon? We’ve barely seen each other when you are home.” She tried to stop her voice from cracking. “It’s getting worst-”

 

“But it comes with the territory.” Jon interrupted his voice becoming louder. “you know this, we talked about this before, relationships aren’t perfect and who’s to say we wouldn’t be having the same problems if I was there?”  

 

“But that's the point, Jon. We’ll never know because we’ll always be in a long-distance relationship.”

 

 In the beginning, the distance made them stronger, they communicated better and made the extra efforts for one another but it was now slowly tearing them apart. It was a part of who they were but the constant absence in each other’s life was taking its toil.

 

“Maybe we should take a break, Jon.”

 

“What? Why?” Jon responded. “Dany if I could come home to be with you know I would, but I’m a Ranger in the Night Watch. I have my responsibilities here.” He cleared his throat. “It’s killing me not to be there with you D, but please know there is nowhere else I wish I could be right now.”

 

“But for how long Jon? We’re starting to sound like a broken record. This deployment and the last three have more than tested us and this isn't the last one.” She pointed out.  

 

“You’re going to officer school after this and will be deployed again or stationed in Queenscrown or gods knows where and for how long?  Can you honestly tell me you want to continue this way for another several years?”

 

There was a short silence on his end then he sighed. “Fine, you’re right,” he muttered.  “Look I gotta go, I’ll call you tomorrow.” She could hear the defeat in his voice. Dany didn’t know what hurt more that he agreed or didn’t fight to change her mind.  

 

“Bye, Jon.”

 

“Bye, Dany.”

 

Dany hung up her phone. She pulled the hood up, covering her silver locks as she curled up in her bed. A slow sobbing started once her head hit the pillow, wracking her body long into the night.

 

* * *

 

In preparation for the trip to Braavos for the Forensic Science Conference, the days after her impetuous act of contacting Jon Snow passed in a hurried blur.  She was so busy with writing her presentation and writing her speech that she had briefly forgotten about Jon and the events from the weeks before. In addition to her preparation for the conference, there was a mini crime spree in Meereen that kept her and her lab busy. Dany was so tired from the late nights that she often came home and immediately crashing on her couch to only wake up early the next day to repeat the vicious cycle over again.

 

Thankfully there was a break when her lab was able to extract and confirm condemning evidence ending the investigation. The urgency from the last two week dissipated and things eventually returned to normal. During her down times, she now found herself scrolling through Instagram catching up on her friends' lives including Jon.  One day, Dany noticed that the previously infrequently used account was now updated regularly with pictures of his white dog, his triumph motorcycle or a nature shot. It was becoming a daily habit of checking the social app after her evening runs. The night before, Dany found herself sprawled out on her floor, attempting to multi-task by stretching and scrolling through her dash. She ‘double tapped’ liking her niece’s picture of her and her friends with Rhae in the background photobombing them. She chuckled to herself and continued her perusing when she stopped. Jon had posted a photo with a group of guys at a bar. They were all laughing standing, holding up their beers in a cheer.

 

Dany didn’t immediately recognize the men in the photo, although some seemed familiar from the descriptions and stories Jon told her years ago. The men all had different expressions of happiness, laughing and enjoying the moment.  Jon was in the center, his head thrown back as the tall ginger man with a bushy beard grinned at the camera as if he just told a lewd joke. Dany chuckled looking at the photo and before she could stop herself she double tapped it. She didn’t think anything of it until the next day while responding to a text from Missy; she received a notification.

 

_‘Jon Snow liked your photo’_

 

Dany fumbled with her phone, quickly opening the app to see which photo he could’ve liked. She couldn’t remember when she last posted anything, it had to be over the winter holidays when she was in Dragonstone with her family. She tapped the notification and saw the photo he liked. An uncontrolled giggle escaped.

 

“What are you laughing at?” her co-worker Irri left her lab bench, walking over to her.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, just someone liked one of my pictures on Instagram.”

 

“Must be someone important to get a reaction out of you like that?”

 

Dany frowned. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Well it’s none of my business but I noticed it after the holidays," Irri said. “I sensed a bit of melancholy when you returned from Dragonstone and you were more quiet than usual but now you are more talkative and effervescent.”

 

Dany eyes narrowed at her observant co-worker. It was the nature of their profession to analyze actions and behaviors in order to interpret a crime scene. It just never occurred to Dany she would be on the receiving end of a similar analysis. Dany laughed to herself, shaking her head, turning her phone around for Irri to see the photo.

 

Irri took the phone and started to laugh. “That’s cute is that your niece and nephew?”

 

Dany took the phone back. “Yeah, it’s from when I was in Dragonstone last month. Little Aegon has a fascination with dragons and his father got him and his sister Rhaenys, dragon pajamas.”

 

In the picture, Rhaenys is standing behind them in her white and gold dragon romper, sticking her tongue out. Aegon was in his green romper, imitating a roar, baring his teeth and claws at the camera. Dany was sitting cross-legged on the floor between them, laughing at her niece and nephews antics in her black dragon scaled romper.

 

“Where did he find these? They even have the hoods too!” Irri laughed. “My son would love this, especially after our trip to Valyria. All he talks about these days are a dragon this and dragon that.”

 

“I will ask him next time I talk to him and let you know.”

 

The beeping sound of the centrifuge called Irri back to her work. Dany returned to her workbench, donning her gloves and picking up a pipette. Irri observations were right, she did feel lighter like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders for the first time in a while. There was hesitation on Dany’s part to entertain the reasoning behind it all in fear of reopening a Pandora’s Box of emotion. Maybe she should have sought closure with Jon years ago, that the closure was beneficial in helping her move on, past her regrets. No matter how superficial it was, it still a type of closure and maybe she should’ve done it years ago.

 

* * *

 

Dany rested her head against the plush blue armchair in the atrium of the high-end Braavosi hotel. The presentation at the Forensic conference on the techniques she developed had been a success. Dany had relocated to Meereen four years ago to specifically work under the tutelage of her chief Gabielle and in those years she had never seen her normally stern chief so excited.  Gabielle had given her the following day off after the conference while she met with the heads of the conference to discuss the process of implementing the new practices across Westeros and Essos.

 

It had been raining as was usual in the typical Braavos winter. Dany was going stir crazy in her room and to change the scenery she had escaped to a small atrium overlooking the Moon Pool. Dany pulled at the collar of her black cable knit sweater, turning the page in an attempt to re-read one of her favorite books. Dany’s phone screen lit up, she picked it up to see it was her boss, informing her that everything had gone well and she would be out the remainder of the evening and she would see her first thing tomorrow when they checked out for their flight back to Meereen.

 

A thought crossed her mind, causing a smile to curl her lips. Daenerys hadn’t been to Braavos since she graduated years ago and wondered if any of her friends from school were free to catch up for the evening. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts, shooting off a few texts. Habitually she checked Instagram too. The once a day habit had morphed into checking it multiple times a day. While she hated the thought of constantly checking social media, she was coming to terms with the reason.

 

It had been a month since she contacted Jon and over the weeks a minor line of communication was slowly established. Although the communication was only in the form of ‘likes’ and not direct communication, Jon was posting more frequent spurring her to post more than her usual once every six months. Even though she had yet to speak directly to Jon, the “likes’ were enough for now. After he posted his last picture, one of himself standing along the Long Canal only a few days earlier in Braavos. The thought that it was possible that she could accidentally run into Jon was both pleasant and terrifying. Dany’s logical sense won when she realized that the odds of it happening where next to nil. She rolled her eyes at the idyllic thought of running into Jon while in Braavos and have it play out like one of those rom-com movies that’s Missy loved and forced others to watch.

 

She chuckled and snuggled deeper into her chair, she glanced at her now silent phone and turned the page, returning to the story.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon shoved the last few of his personal belongings into his suitcase. He was more than ready to leave. While he loved traveling and Braavos was one of his favorite places to travel too. He missed Ghost and wanted to get home. Jon didn’t mind all the recent traveling that was now required of him with his new position, he had gotten used to his nomadic lifestyle after serving in the Northern military branch. The thought of being stuck behind a desk made his skin crawl. Not that he looked down on those that had desk jobs, like Robb and Theon; he just knew it wasn’t for him. Jon unplugged his phone charger and tossed it into this open bag. He gave the room a last once over before he closed it behind him heading towards the atrium.

 

Jon exited the elevator, checking his watch as he walked towards the front desk. He still had several hours before his flight, he figured he could go to that seafood restaurant that Arya recommended near the Purple Harbor. He smiled at the hotel clerk as he approached the desk. The woman returned the smile, taking his key card and started typing away at her computer. She asked a few questions about his stay, Jon answered as he glanced around the quiet atrium. It looked like the rain was coming down heavier now than it was that morning. He watched the raindrops slide down the glass windows overlooking the Moon Pool.

 

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Snow?"

 

Jon turned. “No, No thank you.” He grabbed the receipt, tucking it into his briefcase. He knocked his knuckles against the desk before turning to leave. He was walking towards the exit pass the Moon Pool when a flash of silver caught his eye. Jon stopped in his tracks, he blinked a few times thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. He took a few steps towards the person in question. The person adjusted their collar while picking up their phone.

 

_It’s her. It has to be_.

 

Jon slowly walked over to the far-removed corner of the atrium. It had been ten years but sitting there as if nothing had happened sat Daenerys Targaryen. Jon stopped a few feet away, she was unaware he was standing behind her. The pictures didn’t do her justice.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

There was a momentary freeze in her actions. He didn’t think she heard him and was about to call her again when she slowly turned around. She stood up, fidgeting with the wrist of her black sweater.

 

“Jon? Jon Snow?”

 

Jon chuckled. “Yeah, Dany it’s- “

 

“Been years,” she laughed. She stood in front of him. Dany was everything Jon remembered and more. The soft pale blond locks that use to graze her waist was gone, now barely touching her shoulders. Those indigo eyes that use to ensnare him with a single look were still just as bright as he remembered. She had matured from the skinny girl he was crazy about into the mature woman standing in front of him. Jon swallowed. He couldn’t remember who moved first but they embraced in a brief awkward hug. She pulled back first, stepping away from him. A small smile on her full lips.

 

“What are you doing in Braavos?”

 

“I’m here for work, consulting on a defense contract. What are you doing here?”

 

“Forensic Science Conference,”

 

“Wow, so you did go on to complete your masters in forensic science?”

 

“Yeah, I ended up getting my Ph.D. too,” She ducked her head away, playing with the fringe of her sweater.  

 

Jon couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at his lips if he wanted to. “Wow, Daenerys. Congratulations, that’s great. I remember you said the courses were demanding. Glad to see you stuck it out.”

 

“Thanks,” she looked away, seeming to have noticed his bag. "Are you just arriving or leaving?”

 

“Leaving, I’m heading back tonight to White Harbor.”

 

He watched her smile falter slightly. “Oh, okay.” She clasped her hands together. "Well, I don't want to hold you up."

 

“I’m not in a rush,” Jon answered honestly. The years of animosity going ignored. The small exchanges they had over the last couple of weeks had left him intrigued especially with why after years of silence she decided to reach out to him now?

 

Dany face brighten, “Would you like to join me?” she gestured to the empty armchair across hers.

 

Jon dropped his bag next to it. He checked his watch one last time. He sat down, leaning forward his forearms resting on his thighs. Letting the years of estrangement dissipate between the two as the conversation started.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you remember how mad your uncle was” Dany doubled over laughing while Jon groaned.

 

 “I’ve never seen a man face turn puce before,” she cackled. “But when he saw you three stumbles into the house that night.” She shook her head, taking a sip of her whiskey sour. “The memory of that night got me through some dark days Jon.”

 

Jon forced out a chuckle. _What did she mean by that?_ “If I’m not mistaken wasn’t it you that decided to make that unholy concoction of a drink?”

 

“It was,” she responded. “But that’s what you three deserved.” She picked up a French fry, popping it into her mouth. “Theon kept talking shit about how he could drink me under the table and you and Robb were no help either.” She reminded him.

 

He raised his hands, surrendering. “I remember, I never touched Wild Fyre again after that night.” Jon took a sip of his bourbon. “You never told me how you were able to stay functioning that night?”

 

“Blood of the Dragon and old Valyria.” She thumped her fist against her chest in a mock salute, finishing her drink.

 

Jon rolled his eyes. They were the only ones left in the atrium, sitting there with Dany and reliving old memories had occupied the remainder of their day. Time seemed to move slow and fly by at the same time when he was with her as it always did when they were together.  Jon glanced at his watch. “Shit.”

 

“What?” she reached over grabbing his wrist. The soft warmth of her hand caused his cheeks to inflame like a green boy. Jon coughed to distract his thoughts. She turned it around to inspect his watch. “Shit is that the real time?”

 

“Yeah,” pulled his arm back after she released it. “I missed my flight.”

 

“Fuck Jon, I’m sorry.” She grabbed her phone. “We lost track of time catching up.”

 

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “He looked over to see the front desk empty. “Do you think they’ll give me a room for the night?”

 

Dany glanced around him. “Probably, I didn’t see a lot of people checking in this afternoon, but-” she looked away, playing with the thread of her jeans. “They were out of singles rooms when I arrived and they put me in a double, I have room and only if you were comfortable with it, it would be just for the night and-,” she rambled off.

 

Instinctively Jon felt his guard going up, not believing that she would even consider let alone proposing it. 

 

“You can stay with me,” she finished with a whisper.  

 

Jon looked up, catching the soft blush on her face. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded and began to collect her things. “It’s my fault you missed your flight,” she stood in front of him. “I owe you this one.”

 

“Right,” Jon grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. A knot of apprehension forming in his stomach as he followed her across the atrium towards the elevators. He didn’t want to ruin whatever was developing between them. 

 

The problem was he didn't know how to properly approach or address the situation the way he wanted to without it resulting in a potential disaster. The history between the two of them only complicated matters, both had tempers and were stubborn when it came down to it. It had been one of the issues they had when they were dating. During the entire evening, an internal battle raged inside him. He didn’t know if he wanted to reach across the table to grab her hand to console and make amends, or get up and leave her and the emotional baggage he carried around and finally close that chapter of his life.   

The elevator opened with a ding in front of them. She entered first and turned and smiled at him. Jon entered. Jon told himself as he rode up alongside her to the seventh floor that the road to hell is paved with good intentions and it seemed that their friendly intents over the past month could potentially backfire tonight.

 

Jon didn't know how it started or who started it first. It could've been the joking remark he made to break the tension when they entered the room, it could've been the way she chewed her lip, probing him with her indigo gaze that used to drive him crazy but this wasn’t his plan nor his intention when he entered the room. He was simply going to crash on the extra bed and leave in the morning taking home the knowledge that he saw Dany and they were no lasting bitterness or animosity between the two. And if time permitted, they could possibly discuss their past and give one another the closure they deserved.  

 

Instead, he found himself buried hilt deep inside her, his nose buried into her neck while she withers and bucked underneath him.

 

Dany clawed her nails deep in his shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed. Pushing up onto his arms, he lifted her right hip, giving it a firm squeeze while wrapping her leg around his waist. The change in the position causing her cries to go several octaves higher. Jon slowed down his tempo, dulling the urge thrust to his own finish. Dany’s panting grew louder and harsher, he felt her heat flutter around him. He pushed up onto his knees, yanking her with him. He kept one leg pinned to the bed, he quickly popped her other leg, resting it on his shoulder.

 

He turned his head leaving lazy open mouth kisses along her calve. Jon slowly inched his left hand from his grip on her hip towards her heat. He grazed his index finger slowly circling the tight bundle. A light touch on the sensitive nub caused Dany to arch off the bed, her mouth contorted in a silent scream. An involuntary smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Even ten years later he still knew which buttons to push to get her there. Jon increases his ministrations on her bundle while thrusting deeper and harder. Dany started chanting his name. The suppressed chant spilled from her becoming music to his ears. He felt her start to flutter again around him and with one long hard thrust she clamped down on him causing him to see the glittering expanse of the universe behind his eyes. It caught him so off guard that the knot that was building in his lower back, snapped. Jon paused with a shuddering breath, breathing in and out of his nose causing his nostrils to flare. He held himself up with his numb limbs, trying not to fall on top of her, crushing her with his weight. He felt or rather saw her leg escaping from his grasp. Dany palms came to rest on his chest, pushing him on his back into the bed. Jon was still coming down from his high when he felt her nuzzle his ear. Jon held onto the condom as she slid off of him. 

 

“That was amazing, Jon,” she kissed the spot under his ear.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“For what?” He opened his eyes to see Dany’s flushed face looking down at him.

 

“I wanted to last longer,” he swallowed, still unable to feel his legs. “It’s been a while.”

 

Dany lilac gaze lingered on him, her hand cupping his bearded cheek before she lowers a soft kiss on his lips. "Same.”

 

She quickly flipped off of him, the bed dipped and rose slightly from the rushed movements. He peered over to see Dany scurrying into the bathroom. The door closing behind her.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he flung an arm over his eyes. He had compartmentalized his history and the break up with Dany years ago and move forward with his life. It was one of the reasons he accepted her friend request. It was also the only way he could stay focus on his task as a Ranger. If he let his mind wander down the avenue of ‘what if’ scenarios, he risked losing his focus putting himself and his men at risk at getting hurt or worst. Jon should’ve anticipated this when he received that friend request. While it opened up a remedial line of communication between the two, it inadvertently opened up old wounds that were supposed to be healed.  

 

The allure of Daenerys was that she was different than every other woman he had dated over the years. She was sarcastic, honest and even her neurotic habits were endearing. Because of how things ended between them; in his mind, she would always be the one that got away and if he were honest with himself and what he was currently feeling there was a part of him that was curious of what would happen if they tried again.

 

_What the hell do you call this?_ His thoughts screamed at him. Jon huffed, this could all be a mistake, a moment of weakness all because he let the one thing happened that he told himself he would never let happen again. Dany was never one to open up about her feelings, she guarded those behind an impenetrable wall. It took trust and persistence to get Dany to open up. What just happened wasn’t ‘just sex’ to Dany. She was never that type of person. _People change_. No, Jon shook the thought from his head. He might no longer be as familiar as he once was with the woman now hiding in the bathroom but there were some things about Dany that were the foundation of who she was and Jon knew this. He just wanted to know where her mind was and what this leading to.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dany closed the door behind herself, closing her eyes.

 

“Shit,” she turned on the water taking in her marked visage.

 

 She could see the darkening trail of burn marks on her neck and above her breasts left from Jon's beard. She grabbed a washcloth and started to gingerly clean herself. She was going to be sore. It had been over a year since she had… _been thoroughly ravished_ , her traitorous thoughts pointed out.

 

Dany allowed herself to briefly relish in the warm euphoria that escaped from the part of her, she locked up years ago. Jon had evoked old feelings that she never thought she would experience again. A moment of weakness after staring into his granite gaze and that crooked smile had her all but tearing her clothes off when they entered the room. Dany had thought that after talking all afternoon there was a possibility of a renewed friendship. Hell, she didn’t even know if he was in a relationship. She didn’t see a ring but neither brought the subject up. Dany cursed at her impetuousness, this just made their situation messier. A seed of doubt was starting to fester, pushing away the sense of euphoria. Dany didn’t even know where he stood in all this. Was this a one-night stand? Even though those were never her style, was that all this was with Jon? Did they go back to not speaking and just interacting through social media? Dany’s mind was in overdrive, analyzing all the possibilities in an infinite loop. She slammed her palms against the marble countertop.

 

“Stop it!” she took several deep meditative breaths before opening her eyes. She splashed some water on her face. She wasn’t the same naive twenty-one-year-old that Jon knew. She was a successful professional woman and would deal with this like an adult. She turned and grabbed the downy towel off the rack behind her and wrapped it around her body, securing in the front.

 

Dany pushed her shoulders back, _you can do this_. She told herself as she opened the door. Jon looked up from his position in front of the minibar. He had pulled on a pair of black sweat pants, his hair was pulled back into a messy man bun, his chest still bare. He smiled as he walked over to her, a water bottle extended in his hand.

 

“Here,”

 

The awkwardness had returned between them. She took the bottle, adjusting the towel. Dany walked over towards her suitcase, rummaging around until she found the shirt she was looking for. She glanced to see Jon had turned away. The towel dropped, landing at her feet as she quickly pulled on the dark blue shirt.

 

“I ordered some room service, Fish and chips, right?”

 

“Yes, and thanks.”

 

He remembered.

 

Jon tapped the side of his head with a crooked smirk as he sat down on the foot of the bed. Jon’s eyes roamed over her as if really looking at her for the first time. “What made you contact me?”

 

_Oh, straight to the point I see_. “Um, do you remember our package?

 

His brow furrowed briefly before his gaze widening.

 

“Vis’s girlfriend found it at my mother’s house, she sent it to me.”

 

“I hadn’t thought about that package in years.” His gaze dropped down to his hands. “We put it together after our fourth anniversary with plans to open it after we thought we’d be married with kids.” He trailed off. “We had some ambitious plans back then.”

 

“That we did,” she sat down next to him, keeping her distance. “Things changed, do you- “she hesitated. “Do you think it was for the better?”

 

Her question appeared to catch him off guard. He started scratching his neck, an old nervous habit. “What do you mean? You broke it off with me?”

 

“I did, but Jon did you really think things were good between us? I mean anytime you were home the first few days were perfect and then we would start bickering and you shut me out.”

 

Jon huffed. “Did it ever occur to you that the reason I shut you out was that I was coming home from a stressful environment of trying to keep myself and others alive?” His voice starting to rise. “That I wasn’t intentionally being an asshole but I was coming from a shit situation and wanted to keep it to myself and needed time to adjust?”

 

“It did! And I tried to get you to talk to me but you wouldn’t. You would leave and go to the bar with Robb or Theon and leave me behind. Why wouldn't you talk to me, Jon?" The confession spilling from her lips. She didn't mention it years ago but now there was no hindrance or repercussion from her honesty. 

 

“I wanted to but- “He started to rub his brow. “I was still trying wrap my mind around it all, coming home from a warzone is a hard thing to process Dany. I didn’t want you to look at me any different. I didn’t want you to know what I did in name of the Night Watch.”  

 

Dany flung her arms in the air in exasperation. It was the same exact argument. “Why would I look at you any different? I know what it means to be in the military, I know what the Night Watch does Jon- “

 

“Do you?” He shot up from his seat on the bed. “What if I didn’t want you to know how many men I’ve had to kill? To protect my men, to come home to you? Would you look at me any different knowing that I have blood on my hands?”

 

Dany dropped her head. “You know I would never look at you any different Jon.”

 

“Then why did you leave? You were my family in all but name. I wanted to marry you Dany but you always gave excuses.”

 

“That’s not fair.” She started. “You knew I had school and things I wanted to accomplish before marriage.”  

 

“And I get that, but as soon as I brought it up or anything else that you didn’t want to talk about you pull away and leave.”

 

“Jon-.” She started. 

 

“That didn’t happen? I give you credit that you supported me through all my deployments and such but as soon as I couldn’t be there for you when it was out of my control you cut your ties and left.”

 

“I was tired, Jon; mentally and physically.  The distance was becoming a strain on us. Whether you wanted to see it or not.” She stood up and started pacing.

 

“You didn’t even bother to contact me afterward. I waited to see if you would call Jon, my mother was dying and I wanted you there but you couldn’t because- “she stopped her pacing standing directly in front of him.

 

 “Maybe this was all a mistake, clearly we weren’t ready to talk and the wounds we inflicted on each other haven’t healed.”

 

 “There you go again, running away, I don’t know what you expected” He sat down on the bed. “You ended things while I was in Dorne and when I got back you were gone. So, go ahead and leave I'm not going to stop you." He flexed both of his hands resting in his lap. "And for the record, I did contact you." His mouth settled into a hard line. “I couldn’t call you but I sent you an email a few weeks later. I did reach out, you never respond.” He finished.

 

The color drained from her face. All these years she held that against him. Making her actions justifiable. Was it possible that what she thought was his reaction to her callous behavior, was wrong?  

 

“I didn’t receive- I didn’t know,” she stammered.

 

 Jon gave a sad chuckle, his eyes softening.  “Figures, just because something doesn’t go your way or gets hard doesn’t mean you give up on it.”

 

“I’m not running away Jon. I’m just stating the obvious.”

 

“And that’s what you did ten years ago. You stated the obvious that we were having issues but didn’t give me any indication that you wanted to work through it, together. You decided for both of us and left. Do you still stand by your decision?”

 

Dany faltered.

 

“I didn’t think so,” he murmured. “Otherwise you would’ve never contacted me, or kept that.”

 

He gestured towards the shirt she was wearing. Dany looked down, she didn’t even realize it when she pulled it on. The shirt had been one of her favorites over the years. Her hand grazing over the faded wolf insignia of Jon’s Winterfell Wolves lacrosse shirt.

 

Jon started rubbing his neck. “One of the things I always admired about you Dany was your determination. Do you remember how we met? You were determined to help me improve my PT. You were out there every Saturday morning for three months running with me and coaching me on how to improve my distance running.”

 

“It was a challenge,” she murmured.

 

“You did the same thing in school, any challenges that came your way you addressed it head-on.” His jaw tightened.  “I just couldn’t get why you treated our relationship any different?”

 

Dany felt the comforting wall start to crumble. “I was scared Jon, I hate being vulnerable.”  She glanced up at the ceiling, her eyes starting to sting.  “I’m able to control the outcomes when it’s just me but when you add another person. It’s a wild card and I can’t control what they are feeling or their actions.”

 

Jon looked up, his granite gaze locked on her. “So why not work with me, as a team?” he asked, his jaw flexing under his beard.

 

“Dany, I get it. I really do. I know how not being in control is terrifying.  I admit that I have my baggage but who knows where we would be as individuals if we let go of our bullshit and worked together?”

 

“So, you would be willing to talk to me about what you were going through?” 

 

Jon nodded. “Ten years ago, I couldn’t guarantee that I would but now?” Jon sighed. “Yes, I would, and you won’t close me out when things got tough?”

 

“No, I won’t,” she swallowed ignoring the need to retreat from Jon’s probing gaze. Jon extended his hand, grasping her hand within his.

 

“I know it’s asking a lot but it’s what I want and I think it’s what you want as well.”

 

Dany silently nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The tears openly flowing down her cheeks. Grasping at the thought of being vulnerable again with Jon. Jon pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a firm hug.

 

“All days won’t be perfect and storms will come but I needed someone to stand with me, with us. That won’t run and I want that person to be you.”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Jon.” She whispered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.  

 

Jon tightens his grip around her waist. 

 

“So where does that leave us?” She croaked out.

 

“I don’t know, but I’d like to see where we could go. You always have a place in my heart D. That will never change and you were my friend before anything else.”

 

She pulled back, Jon’s hand came up to her face, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

 

“We’re a right mess,” she chuckled. “I regretted what happened between us Jon, and I’m sorry for that.” She reached up, tracing her index finger along his bearded jawline. “I would like to see what happens as well.”

 

Jon's face brightens as she leaned forward pressing her lips gently against his in a tentative kiss. Jon titled her head back, deepening the kiss. Her hands gripping his shoulders as she traced her tongue along his bottom lip, nipping it. Jon groaned, Dany seized the moment, pushing herself into his mouth with her tongue grazing he teeth, drinking in the elixir that is Jon. Jon pulled away.

 

“I need you to know that just because I’m out of the military doesn’t mean it’s going to be an easy road. I’m still traveling and you’re in Meereen. Communication is key.”

 

Dany chuckled. “When did you become so insightful?”

 

Jon gave a lopsided grin. “After you been through enough shit you get a different perspective on life.”

 

“Same,” Dany huffed. Jon leaned forward drawing her lower lip with his teeth into a lingering kiss. 

 

“Good,” he muttered. “We’re already on the same page.”

 

 Dany threaded her fingers through his curls as he lowered her back into the bed. Leaving the spoken agreement in the air as they continue getting reacquainted with one another long into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three years later

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Dany looked up to see Jon’s whole face screwed up into a grimace. She gently squeezed his hand, grinning at him.

 

“You did say we needed to weather the storms together.”

 

“I did, I just didn’t expect it to be this?”

 

Dany threw her head back and laughed. The past three years had been eventful. As a couple, they had their ups and downs but after that fateful night in Braavos. Dany and Jon weather the good times and bad times together. They learned to communicate with each other. Jon made the effort to tell her about his military experience while Dany fought against her instincts and allowed herself to be vulnerable with Jon. In the end, she knew that she didn’t want anyone else at her side during the intermittent storms that life threw at them. It took hard work on both ends for them to resolve their personal issues and learn that in a partnership it was okay to lean on the other and it wasn’t a burden when the person loved you and without question, Dany knew Jon loved her and she loved him. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Jon peered over the edge. “With you? I’m always ready.”

 

Jon took her hand in his as they back away from the edge. "Ready Set Go!"

 

Jon let out a warlike cry as they both ran towards the cliff edge. Dany felt her feet dig into the earth one last time as she pushed herself off, hurtling out into the open void. She screamed, her hands still in Jon’s vice-like grip as they hurtled towards the azure pool below.

 

The cool water enveloped them both, gravity sending them down deeper than the expected. Dany kicked up towards the surface, a slight burn in her lungs when she felt Jon tug on her arm. She quickly moved upwards. She gasped for air as she broke the surface. Jon was bobbling in front of her, she swam over, giggling the entire time. “That was- “

 

“Fucking Amazing!” Jon barked out a laugh. He reached over brushing her silvery locks from her eyes. She returned the favor. She watched as he looked upwards from the cliff they just jumped from, He looked back down at her his grey eyes burning in desire. He pulled her closer, cupping her face in his hands.   

 

“Love,” he whispered before brushing his lips against hers. Dany melted in his grip, she kicked her legs up, wrapping her arms around his neck, dunking them both under the water.

 

Jon pushed back up breaking the surface with a sputter and laugh. He slipped out of her grip and swam back to the shore. Dany followed him, he stood standing in the shallows with his hand extended towards her.

 

“Come on, Let’s go home.”

 

Dany grabbed his hand, her mouth curving in a genuine smile. _Yes, let’s go home_.

 

 

* * *

 

A/N: That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off keep working on the updates for my other fics.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
